


I Love You

by Morsmordre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morsmordre/pseuds/Morsmordre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idea from <a href="http://sourwolf-of-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/post/53697139187/hey-wouldnt-it-be-awful-if-at-the-end-of">this post.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

It was late and Dean had something special planned. A nice dinner and then… well, who knew? Cas would enjoy it at any rate.

"Cas?" he called from the kitchen, tugging the stupid apron he’d been told to wear because it was "unhygienic, Dean" and "what if you get food on your clothes, Dean" as if he’d never had worse and weirder stains.

He heard Cas walk in before he saw him, feet tapping on the new wooden floor of their house.

"I was thinking maybe we could go and visit Sam and Amelia tomorrow," the former angel smiled, leaning against the door frame as Dean turned around. 

He smiled, walking up to Cas and slipping his arms around his waist.

"It’ll be nice to see the kids again," Cas grinned. He freaking loved kids, and they loved him. No one had ever thought the awkward dude would even be able to talk to a kid, but he was great with them. Of course, no one ever thought he’d part with the flasher trenchcoat either, but he'd managed that just fine. 

"And the damn dog," Dean muttered, smile fading a little as he rolled his eyes. He wished his bitch of a brother didn’t have such an obsession for dogs. Cas laughed at that. Dick.

"I have to go get something, okay?" he said, kissing Cas quickly on the lips. He had to get it now otherwise he’d forget and then everything would be ruined. Well. For him. In the morning. Still.

Cas sighed as Dean hurried out of the kitchen, a big grin on his face.

"There’ll be a surprise for you in the bedroom later!"

That stopped him.

He turned around with a smirk, waggled his eyebrows and earned a sigh from Cas.

"No, not that," he said, fighting a smirk.  _He knows I’m hilarious_. “Well. Maybe that. If you hurry up,” he said, turning around and grinning at Dean, who was practically already halfway out the door.

He rushed to the impala, unlocked it quickly and rooted around. Son of a bitch. Where the hell was it? The impala was the only place he knew that Cas didn’t nosey around in - “it’s just curiosity, Dean”, “I’ve only been human for a few years, Dean.” At least he got that the impala was Deanzone.

There! Finally.

He jogged back to the house, pocket a little heavier, a grin on his face, and nervous energy buzzing under his skin. He had to wait a little longer, though, just until the meat was cooked and everything was ready.

"Cas?" he called, hopping up the stairs two at a time. There was no answer, but the bathroom door was shut, so he figured he was in there. 

He walked into their room with a yawn, noticing a plate of a store-bought cookies on their bedside table. No pie, but the thought was there.  _Sorry there was no pie. I love you,_  was scrawled in messy handwriting on a post-it next to the cookies. Dean’s smile grew soft.

He bit into a cookie and flopped down on the bed, eyes closed, taking the small box from his pocket and slipping it into the bedside drawer. Cas wouldn’t look there for a while.

He smiled, thinking about everything. He loved Cas, and Cas loved him. Surely he’d say yes. And then they could visit Sam and his family and tell them the news. Maybe one day they could get kids. Even a dog, if Cas wanted one badly enough.

Dean’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much, until he felt something hit his forehead. His smile faded, as he felt it again.

He opened his eyes with a frown.

“ _ **CAS! NO!**_ ”


End file.
